


放飞自我

by NSsunney



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 22:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20768240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NSsunney/pseuds/NSsunney
Summary: *放飞自我型，吃肉不需要脑子谢谢大家理解QAQ*观看过程中如有不适请按X逃离车座，开头会有梗概这样*骂我可以骂我CP不行！！





	放飞自我

写在前面  
*内含ABO/强迫/失忆/佐助争夺等多狗血要素  
*一个我很喜欢的肉梗·永远都标记不了的O  
  
*预警大概是内含晓ver平行世界面码X失忆状况外的佐助  
*最后是鸣佐下一辆车的开头 失忆前双箭头请放心【。】  
*总的来说只是辆小三轮，如有不适请及时跳车逃离  
  
=1=

佐助眨巴着双眼，有些茫然的看着两个金发的男人相互争吵，他已经被迫【重音】和这两个人拉拉扯扯半天了。  
“佐助是我的啊我说！你到底是谁想对佐助干什么！”金发胡须脸的男人拽着他的左手向右边的仿佛是他双生弟弟的人吼道，哦、除了那个人的头发是黑的，穿的倒是挺红。  
“哈？我才是那个是要问你谁的人，放开佐助，要不然我就不客气了！”黑发的男人握住他右手腕使劲拽了过去，把他整的一个不稳差点掀翻。  
佐助被他整的差点出了洋相，自然是不满的，下意识的瞪向黑发男人，却被他湛蓝眼底一抹浓浓的黑色惊的一颤，将自己口中“优雅”的粗口吞下，行吧，自己现在根本不知道这两个人是谁，挣脱也挣脱不开，除了忍着寻找机会外其他的什么都做不了。  
就在佐助恍神期间，黑发红袍的男人突然用不知何处而来的锁链捆住他的腰，再一转眼他整个人都被抗在了他的肩膀上，直觉告诉他跟着这个男人走肯定没好事——之前他用手指莫名其妙的摩擦我的手腕！救命啊这个人肯定不安好心！！！  
  
那个金发男人肯定想法和我一样，看到我要被带走了立即放声大喊：“放开佐助！你个穿着晓袍的假货到底想把他带到那里！可恶！你别跑！”好吧，我叫佐助？——这个不重要，关键是你真的不靠谱啊怎么越追越远！  
  
  
  
我的头发被风吹得不成样子，呼呼的风声几乎要穿透我的耳膜，被倒置的不适感和周围闪动极快的风景使我产生了一种我要晕机的感觉——可惜我好像没吃什么，连吐都只有胃酸可以上涌翻腾一下。  
  
我该不会还在做梦吧…  
…  
在我真的快晕机之前，红袍的男人终于将我从他肩上放下来了，还未来得及享受着得之不易的安稳感觉，黑发男人就大力的掐起我的脸庞，好样的你真是以为我不会发威？！我试图张嘴骂他，而下一秒却被一个湿软的物体穿过口腔缠绕了上来。  
  
“唔……咕唔……啊、你……”是舌头……？！我连忙推拒着他，柔软的舌头被他强力的吮吸着，连口腔都有些发麻，最恶心的是他与我的口水相互交换，我有意抵抗但却因为之前的眩晕感而使不上力。  
胡乱推拒他的双手被他抓住——他扣住了我的后脑勺，然后我就被他直挺挺的压倒了，双手也被锁在床头——可恶啊坐在床上的时候我就该发现事情不对了……我有些悲哀的想到。口腔里来不及吞咽的涎水顺着口腔划入我的衣领，湿哒哒黏糊糊的感觉一向是我最讨厌的，但那些都不重要了……一股奇妙的橘子香气将我环绕，一时间身体更空虚了一些。我被他富有侵略性而且很熟练的动作整的毫无还手之力，好在他似乎看出我要被他强吻致死了，终于离开了我的口腔。  
  
我急促的呼吸起来，空气的感觉是那么的好，然而我还没开心一秒他就开始撕我的衣服了。我愤怒的用身上最后能动的部位——两条腿猛踹他。然后就被他抓住了我的脚腕。  
  
卧槽，真的救命了啊，我一个男的要被人强了！！！！！！！！！！！！！  
  
  
================================  
  
床榻之上两个身影相互交缠，淫靡的交顰抽插声有节奏的响起，配上身下男人偶尔露出的哭咽呻吟声可以说是淫秽至极。  
  
面码有些怜惜的抚摸着身下被他艹干到有些神志不清的佐助，一双水润的黑眸都有些涣散，眼眶早已被他哭肿了，还带着些红肿的泪痕，让人看了更想欺负一番。而他粉白的身体早被深浅不一密密麻麻的吻痕和咬痕所覆盖，锁骨和乳尖处尤甚，而佐助还未被标记的腺体自然也被他咬了又咬，持续的射精和成结已经让身下的人承受不了更多的液体。  
“求你……真、真的，不要了……唔……”佐助被他干到酸软的双腿可能夹紧他就用尽了力气，所以现在他看似坚定紧握的手掌也被面码当做撒娇一样的求饶，抓住他洁白的手腕，面码又咬了几个痕迹上去，换来身下人媚眼如丝的一瞥。他又硬了。  
  
这、这个人是禽兽吗！！佐助已经连哭都哭不出了，谁能告诉他男人为什么会突然浑身酸软燥热异常？算了这个不重要，重要的是为什么还有ABO的设定啊！这个也可以不提，最丧心病狂的是为什么我会突然分化然后发情？！你知道身上那男的闻到他味道后跟见到肉的狼崽子一样用力艹他的感受吗！你知道被人死死按住还要被咬后颈的痛楚么！你知道被艹就算了还要被疑似吃醋的发情期alpaca干是多么要命的事情吗！！这么重要的设定要早说啊！被又大又肿的玩意捅进去的时候他以为他要死了，结果还可以更深！！还可以再大！！！还能持续射精！！卧槽这是多么丧心病狂的事情只有自己亲自经历过才知道。佐助不知道也不想知道外面过了多久，只知道自己今天可能真的要死在这张床上了。  
  
==================================  
  
面码抱着怀中被艹到昏死过去的佐助躺在床上，无法言说的欣喜涌上他的心头——还好，还好佐助现在才分化，还好佐助的第一次给了我。闻着怀里现在被占满他信息素的佐助，面码久违的感觉到了舒心。这样，就再也没有人能把你抢走了……  
  
  
==================================  
  
鸣人震惊的看着床上只裹了一层薄被的身影——黑色的毯子衬得他本来雪白的肌肤更似苍白，也衬的咬痕和吻痕更加醒目——他还是来晚了，佐助被那个人糟蹋成了这样。  
  
唤醒鸣人沉浸在狂虐情绪里的是虽然掺杂着面码信息素但奇妙的是他也能闻到的浓郁的甜美信息素……  
为什么我还能闻到佐助的信息素……？  
  
这一切都不重要了，鸣人阴沉着脸以俯视的角度观察着佐助。  
哭红的眼角……他的手顺着佐助身上的点点红斑之下而入，一把掀开黑色薄被，将佐助的腿掰开，那处蜜穴至今还留着白浊……  
  
我的、佐助的一切都是我的……鸣人在恍惚之中转醒的佐助眼下强行插入，被贯穿的痛楚使佐助尖叫出声。鸣人忍着暴怒的情绪在佐助身上覆盖掉面码留下的痕迹，佐助被他咬的连连求饶，柔软的生殖腔被鸣人强硬闯入，紧致的肠道违反了主人痛苦的心理欢喜的缠绕上比面码还有些粗大的肉穴。生殖腔的小口被不停冲撞，蜜液与之前面码的精液从孔里流出浇灌了鸣人的肉根，不停有精液从交合处流出，直至浸湿了床榻。  
鸣人解开了佐助被绑着的双手，强硬的使佐助环在他的身上，沙哑又虚弱的呻吟从佐助薄弱红肿的口中吐出，一日之内被两个人连续入侵接纳即使是佐助也有些吃不消。鸣人强硬的动作更使他痛苦万分。即使这样——饥渴的生殖腔还是迎入了巨大的成结，他的生殖腔就像从未被开发过一样紧致，要不是面码的精液，鸣人差点以为佐助没有被他标记过。  
抱紧怀中因高潮而颤抖的瘦弱人影，鸣人安抚性的拍着佐助的后背。  
不够，还不够，直到佐助彻底被盖上我的印记之前……  
佐助望向鸣人深邃的眼眸，最终痛苦的闭上了眼眸，紧紧的环抱着鸣人。  
  
如果是一场梦就好了……


End file.
